This invention relates generally to window screens and more particularly to screens especially suitable for use with automotive vehicles.
Most vehicles that are used for transportation have powered ventilation systems with openings that are screened to prevent entry of insects. Recreational vehicles also have powered ventilation systems and many have screens on windows that are not part of the driver's field of view. The screened windows can provide ventilation during periods that the vehicle is not being powered.
There are situations for which screened windows would be desirable on vehicles not normally provided with them. Many automobiles, station wagons and vans are used occasionally to rest or sleep in. This might occur during overnight travel or if the vehicle is used as a base for camping. It is considered unsafe to allow the vehicle engine to run while parked in order to provide ventilation due to the poisonous nature of exhaust fumes. Further, if the ventilation system is operated for an extended period of time there is a chance of discharging the vehicle battery below the level necessary for restarting.